VOID Craft
Oh, wow... The VOID Craft is something else... An extremely potent multi-form blimp capable of cleaning up defences before you know it. Genesis Bloon stepped up his game with this. With several high end pieces of Gear tech and enough weapons to set up an entire army of blimps; this is not going to be easy. Each stage focuses on a different method than the rest. It has Capital-blimp properties. Fortunately it has no additional damage resistances/immunities. All forms are immune to disabled ability use. (Any form of stun can stop it moving still, but it can still use abilities as normal). VOID Craft: Battleship The first stage of the VOID Craft. This has a much bigger weapon-arsenal than the rest of the forms. This stage will focus on simply tearing through your defences with massive amounts of brute force. It has a pair of Gears (1 large, 1 small), 1 massive beam cannon, 6 missile launchers, 2 large missile launchers, 8 auto-guns, 6 mini beam cannons and a semi-massive beam cannon! The sheer bulk of this amount of weapons should be enough to clean through your defence setup. Weapons/equipment Gears: These produce a VOID Cruiser each. The small gear takes 20 seconds and the large takes 17.5 seconds. Massive beam cannon: This fires a devestating beam that deals 30 DPS! This can be used only for 5 seconds before it needs a 3 second recharge. Mini beam cannon: This fires a smaller but still devestating beam that deals 5 DPS! This can be used only for 5 seconds before it needs a 3 second recharge. Semi-massive beam cannon: This fires a slightly smaller but still devestating beam that deals 20 DPS! This can be used only for 5 seconds before it needs a 3 second recharge. Missile launcher: Each missile launcher releases a burst of 3 acidic missile, on contact with a tower the missile explodes in a fairly small radius that applies acid. The acid deals 2 damage per second for 2 seconds. The missiles each do 2 damage (damage from acid doesn't stack and the timer simply resets). Large missile launchers: Same as the standard variation. It launches only 2 missiles. The acid does 5 damage per second for 3 seconds and the missile does 4 damage in a larger radius than the predecessor. (Acid overrides standard version's, doesn't replace.) Auto gun: Each Auto gun has 2 barrels, each fires 2 shots that deal 1 damage. Stats Health: 15,000. Speed: 0.2x the speed of a ZOMG. Children: The next VOID Craft form. VOID Craft: D.E.F.I.N.I.T.E (Deflecting Energy Field Implimented Nuclear Impressive Titan Extreme) The 2nd stage of the VOID craft. This focuses on heavy defences. From completely trying to lock down towers to bulking it's own defences. Now the side-panels are broken off, it no longer has the Auto guns. The spikes have now become reflector shields! Any projectile attack that comes into contact will bounce straight off and will deal 1 damage to any tower it hits (no longer damages bloons). Weapons/equipment Gears: These produce a VOID Cruiser each. The small gear takes 20 seconds and the large takes 17.5 seconds. Massive beam cannon: This fires a devestating beam that deals 30 DPS! This can be used only for 5 seconds before it needs a 3 second recharge. Mini beam cannon: This fires a smaller but still devestating beam that deals 5 DPS! This can be used only for 5 seconds before it needs a 3 second recharge. Semi-massive beam cannon: This fires a slightly smaller but still devestating beam that deals 20 DPS! This can be used only for 5 seconds before it needs a 3 second recharge. Missile launcher: Each missile launcher releases a burst of 3 acidic missile, on contact with a tower the missile explodes in a fairly small radius that applies acid. The acid deals 2 damage per second for 2 seconds. The missiles each do 2 damage (damage from acid doesn't stack and the timer simply resets). Large missile launchers: Same as the standard variation. It launches only 2 missiles. The acid does 5 damage per second for 3 seconds and the missile does 4 damage in a larger radius than the predecessor. (Acid overrides standard version's, doesn't replace.) Auto gun: Each Auto gun has 2 barrels, each fires 2 shots that deal 1 damage. Stats Health: 25,000. Speed: 0.25x the speed of a ZOMG. (it lost a bit of weight) Children: The next VOID Craft form. VOID Craft: Cruiser The 3rd stage of the VOID craft. This focuses on over-clocking the Gears and creating a lot of things. VOID Craft: F.I.N.I.T.E (Fast Impressive Nuclear Implimented Titanic Evader) The final stage of the VOID Craft. This focuses on status effects. From burns/stuns/ect to towers to giving camo/regen/ect to bloons. It also keeps the traits of the Cruiser from. Backstory * Trivia * The "Battleship" phase is also known as "I.N.F.I.N.I.T.E" (Insane Nuclear Firepower Implimented New Improved Titan Extremety) * This isn't done. I have not enough time. Category:Capital Blimps Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons